


Broken Mirrors

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Harry sees Draco for sex.





	Broken Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 16 - Mirror Sex
> 
> Warnings: The circumstances of the smut in this fic might make some people uncomfortable as it is similar to an abuse of power on a counselor's part (it is not exactly that but similar)

“You know one could say your job is an excuse,” Harry jabbed taking off his clothes. Draco loosened his tie with a furrow of brows.

“And why is that?” He asked unbuckling his belt. Harry shivered at the movement and turned around to stare anxiously at the full-length mirror.

“Maybe this is an excuse, a way for you to hide the fact that you can’t make any real connections in real life,” Harry elaborated. He watched Draco take off his pants through the mirror and noticed the annoyed look on his face. The blonde noticed him watching and smoothed out his features. 

“Making real connections is part of my job,” he said. Harry nodded his head and smiled.

“My point exactly,” he replied. He was pushed against the mirror. His semi-hard cock squashed against the cold surface. He gasped at the feeling of fingers at his entrance. Draco grabbed him by the base of his neck and forced him to look at himself in the mirror. Harry shuddered and squirmed under the hold. It was an exercise, a coping mechanism. 

Harry sighed as Draco magically cleaned and slicked his entrance. One finger was thrust into him with ease and he marveled at the stretch and satisfaction of being penetrated.

“Eyes open, on yourself,” the blonde commanded. Harry tried to follow but this was what he hated the most.

Months after the war ended and Harry was at a loss. Things ended with Ginny and he didn’t even try to fix it. Months turned into years of not being able to look at himself in the mirror and unable to reconcile over the lives lost. Things were spiraling out of his control and no amount of counselors or healers could help him much to the chagrin of Hermione. Ron recommended more physical ways to help him. But no amount of physical activity helped Harry with what was wrong in his head. And much to his surprise, it was Ginny that recommended the services of one Draco Malfoy. 

His services were unorthodox and most of it based partly on old pureblood techniques but Harry couldn’t fault that it helped people he knew, including Ginny. Every person was different, the ex-Death Eater had explained. It was an extensive session of magic and interacting with odd objects that helped Malfoy discern the right treatments. Draco had been silent throughout and only when he transfigured a mirror did Harry have a visible reaction that had Draco cocking his head in thought. And thus, the treatment started. 

First, Harry merely stared at the mirror then came the repeated mantras and after weeks of focusing on Draco in the mirror instead of himself, he was manhandled into looking at himself. The fact that he became erect at the rough handling only gave Draco the idea of fucking him against it. Harry had succumbed to the sensations almost instantly to his embarrassment but he came back week after week. He wasn’t sure if it was actually helping but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it.

“Are you capable of developing real connections outside of this office?” Harry asked prodding the blonde once again. It had been on his mind for a while. He never heard anything about the infamous Slytherin dating or even going out with friends. He wondered if maybe…

“Why? Are you asking me out, Potter?” Harry was surprised at the familiar mocking tone but moaned as Draco added another finger. 

“And if I am?” He threw back pushing his hips back at the invading fingers. Harry moved his eyes away from himself and at the shocked face of Draco Malfoy. He grinned at the expression. The ex-Death Eater noticed his grin and quickly added another finger. Harry hissed at the slight sting but eventually got used to it and soon Draco was fucking him with three fingers. He groaned as the fingers were removed and replaced with something bigger and harder. He was pushed even more into the mirror and Harry looked at himself once more. There was something both sane and insane about Malfoy fucking him but it was the only time he didn’t care about anything else, about the past. In those moments he was just Harry, a man getting fucked and loving every moment of it. 

He moaned as he looked at the blonde in the mirror. He usually kept a mostly stoic expression and his movements were methodical, detached. But Draco was moaning and his eyes were closed in obvious pleasure. Harry clenched down at the sight and was rewarded with a deep moan and a hard thrust. Harry was going to come just watching him. So he braced himself against the mirror and pushed back to meet each thrust. 

Draco grabbed his hips in a bruising grip and used the leverage to thrust faster. Harry was a moaning mess and quickly losing his grip on the mirror. Draco leaned over to bite him in the shoulder and that’s when Harry came. He sagged against the mirror in the midst of his climax and was only held up by Draco’s hold on him. He felt him thrust into him a couple of more times before he felt the blonde come inside him. Harry groaned at the feeling and they both fell to the floor.

“So, shall I pick you up on Friday?” Harry asked.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking for this fic.  
I'm trying to do pairings I would never do or try and this is one of them. I know some people don't like Draco/Harry but I also know a lot of people do so...  
Also, the power dynamics and circumstances in this fic may be questionable and I certainly thought so which is why it's called Broken Mirrors, I think the same thing about my fic Broken which is a Hermione/Draco fic. But this story kind of took a life of it's own, the prompt I had was mirror sex and I wanted to do Draco/Harry and this is what popped out. So sorry...or you're welcome?


End file.
